numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Five (episode)
'''Five '''is the seventh episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Its learning objective is to introduce Five. Story One, Two, Three, and Four start a band, One on trumpet, Two on bongos, Three on guitar, and Four on quad toms. They play horribly until they see a shooting star. Three says “Make a wish!” and they all close their eyes. A star-shaped spotlight appears next to them. When Four and One run to it, One jumps on Four. }} and they become a non-glove Five. Five counts the star's 5 points. Then she sees a magic mirror with a reflection of Five with a glove with 5 fingers. As she gives the reflection a high five, she too has a glove. The mirror clones Five. After they high five, Five seperates to... }} Four and One meet Five, and the band begins to play perfectly as Five sings. Lyrics 5 members in my band 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 5 fingers on 1 hand 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 To the side, up above, down low...too slow! High 5 Ooh I feel so alive You know that you've arrived When you're with number 5 5 points on a shooting star 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 5 seats on my motor car 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 To the side, up above, down low...too slow! High 5 Ooh I feel so alive You know that you've arrived When you're with number 5 5 fish fingers on a plate 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 5 bars on a 5-bar gate. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 I'm 5 Ooh I feel so alive You know that you've arrived When you're with number 5 I'm number 5 And I hope you understand Whenever you need help I'll be there to lend a hand Now the band is all together The rest can join the queooooo We'll be 5 stars forever And there's nothing we can't do 5 questions on our lips Who? What? When? Where? Why? 5 acrobats doing flips 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 To the side, up above, down low...too slow! High 5 Ooh I feel so alive You know that you've arrived When you're with number 5 5 birds, 5 trees, 5 flowers, 5 bees 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Everybody do the big hand jive 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 5 strings on a five-string bass 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 5 rockets going up to space 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 High 5, high 5, high 5, high 5 Ooh I feel so alive You know that you've arrived When you're with number 5. Trivia * Song: High Five * This is Five's first appearance of the series. * The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 5's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. ** The following objects in the game are from this episode: *** Five's vocals. *** The night scene. *** The shooting star. *** And also there's a small modify as 1st to have that. *** It's the star cutoff. Gallery Five theme song.PNG|Five intro High Five!.gif|High five, high five, high five, high five! C36A0A05-BA31-4841-8A3B-CB0B671B1B77.jpeg|Five singing A200C8CE-CD38-4806-93EA-FB60EF11C85A.jpeg|"Five fingers on one hand" 2326B6D8-C16A-4ABB-8CB3-2DDF8A5B5399.jpeg|"Five points on a shooting star" FC1BDE03-57C7-4DC9-BF38-64253B80A860.jpeg|"Five seats in my motor car" 155372F4-103A-4ED9-B3C7-6D36550CC544.jpeg|Not-metal music in a nutshell. FiveFishFingers.JPG|"Five fish fingers on a plate" Five about to give a high-five.PNG|HIGH FIVE! 27462653-72DF-4B29-9328-A9C462B25A6D.jpeg|ThePinkDrop’s title card of “Five” Video Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with the Magic Mirror